


Match Made in Heaven

by SilverWolf7



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking the hand of her husband, she smiled brightly at the man she had fallen in love with during their time at Hogwarts. Fifty years ago today. That is how long they had been together. Wed for eternity.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Taking the hand of her husband, she smiled brightly at the man she had fallen in love with during their time at Hogwarts. Fifty years ago today. That is how long they had been together. Wed for eternity.

Match Made in Heaven (Not Quite)

Taking the hand of her husband, she smiled brightly at the man she had fallen in love with during their time at Hogwarts. Fifty years ago today. That is how long they had been together. Wed for eternity.

His eyes sparkled with joy as he looked at her, the sparkle made even more evident with the glasses he wore. Hugging his wife close, he whispered in her ear how happy he was that their son had finally settled down and married himself.

They had always looked down upon their son, keeping him safe through even the hardest times, even though it was physically impossible for them to be there.

Walking away from the pool of water they had been gazing into, they made their way across the lush and beautiful garden to their home. Through the pool, they had been watching the first anniversary of Harry and his wife, Cho.

When they reached the place they now called home, they quickly turned to each other and James gave Lily a lingering kiss. "Happy anniversary," James whispered into Lily's ear. Though both had been killed in a most unfortunate way, they had always managed to stick together. Theirs was a marriage made in Heaven.

Please don't hurt me if that was incredibly bad. I wrote it just now when the idea suddenly struck me for a challenge on FictionAlley. My fourth HP fic.

Hope you all enjoy. Please r/r.  



End file.
